Family or Coincidence
by FallenAngelRayven
Summary: When a young girl all of a sudden appears in the Feudal Era in the Forbidden Woods it raises question. But when she's wearing a recent dead human's necklace it raises even more question and commotion. Who is this girl and what is she going to do to the village being demon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Creation of What?

One sunny day, there was a girl laying in the middle of the forbidden forest. Had no memory of what she was, let alone who. All she knew was the necklace around her neck belonged to a good friend of hers. But couldn't remember why she had it. She knew she should be getting up and going but she was enjoying the rays of sun on her beautiful sun tanned face.

"Such a lovely day. Too bad I can't lay around any longer." She went to get up when she fell back to the ground looking at her ankle seeing it's broke.

"How did that happen?" She quickly looks around when she finds two same sized thick sticks and vines. She quickly grabs them and forms a splint around her ankle before standing. "How did I even get into a forest?" Right after she said that she hears men's voices and is tackled to the ground.

"Take the intruder to Lady kikyo! Quick before she can use her powers!"

"What powers? Take me to wh-" Before she knows it they hit her above the eye knocking her out.

Five Hours Later

"My lady i'm telling you that necklace belongs to Inutashio's human wife."

"I am aware of that. But she is too young to be his wife not to mention she was killed 19 years ago."

She looks up and tries to sit up when the male jumps back pulling out his sword in protection.

"Lower the weapon. She had no weapon to even harm anyone." Then looks to the girl. "May I ask how you obtained this necklace?"

"My best friend Iashia gave it to me. She said it was to remember her. Where is she? And where am i?" She said looking around.

Kikyo looked at the male. "Dear, you're in the Village of Souls. Home of the Jewel of Four Souls or better known as Shikon no Tama."

"No that's not possible...that was destroyed 50 years ago...where am I?" She speaks with almost a demons growl in her voice when the male's sword just shatters.

"My Lady!"

"Calm both of you please. I am priestess Kikyo. May I ask your name?"

"I...I don't know...my name..."


	2. Chapter 2: New Findings

*******_Author's note:_ The pairings have not yet been decided but as soon as more characters are intrduced a paring will be made. As for who the demon girl is you will find out very soon who she is. She is not Kagome for some who may think she is.*******

Chapter 2: New Findings

"Do you know where you got that mark from?"

She looks at the mark on her left shoulder. "Yah. It's called a tattoo. It's for my great great grandfather, Koga..."

"Kikyo looks up confused tyring to hide her shock.

"Kouga?"

"Yes. He looks like this." She goes to grab her bag when she notices it's not there. "Well I would show you if I had my bag. It must have fell out when I fell down the my sister's well."

"Sister? You mean there are more of you?"

Yes. No. Well Kinda. You see my sister is 25 and lives in our parents old house after they moved to America. I decided to stay with my sister. She's been gone for a few days so i've been cooking by myself. Well I went looking for some herbs that my sister kept put away, and when i was out there i kinda tripped when I seen our dog run after a rabbit and fell down the well."

I see"

"Ya, so I really should be getting back." She gets up and walks out of the hut when she sees people shooting at a huge centipead lady. She quickly looks around for a sword or an extra bow and arrows when she finds both. She grabs the sword after putting the bow on her back when the sword transforms. "Weird but oh well. Her goes nothing." Then she takes off after the creature while a certain demon walks out from another hut.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

*******Author Note: hey everyone sorry about taking so long. Now in college and it's taking a tol on my stories. will try to update asap*******

Chapter 3: The Battle

"Ya, so I really should be getting back." She gets up and walks out of the hut when she sees people shooting at a huge centipead lady. She quickly looks around for a sword or an extra bow and arrows when she finds both. She grabs the sword after putting the bow on her back when the sword transforms. "Weird but oh well. Her goes nothing." Then she takes off after the creature while a certain demon walks out from another hut.

"What is that girl doing with my weapon? And your bow?" Asked a sliver haired demon with pointy ears at the top of his head talking to a young child who looks about 10.

"That's a good question Inuyasha." They watch as the girl posses the strength and speed of a demon.

"Better question. Who is she?"

"Her name is unknown but her background is highly decorated. Granddaughter of a demon and her best friend is I would assume a child of yours Inuyasha. For she is not of this time." Kikyo walked up behind Inuyasha as they continued to watch the girl until the centipeed demon was dead.

"That was easier than I thought." Everyone looked her crazy. "My dad was 10 times harder to train with then that demon. I would love to fight that demon anyday instead of my father Kysou." She put the sword in its sheeth before walking over to Kikyo. "So what's next?"

"What's next? How can you even weild that blade? Let alone have it transform imeaditly! It took me forever to ha-"

"Oh Mi Goddes! You're Inuyasha! Great half demon. Younger brother of Sesshoumaru! It's such an honor to finally meet you. But if you're here doesn't that mean Iashia would be here too? Where is she?"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo confused. Unsure if he should ask what she's drank or eaten or just simply go along with it to get more information while Kikyo just stands there obsoving her.

"My dear. Would you come talk to us inside my hut. We would like to ask how you know abou Inuyasha and his family."

The girl just looks at Kikyo adn nods her head following them to their hut.


	4. Chapter 4: Question and Answers

Chapter 4: Question and Answers

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo confused. Unsure if he should ask what she's drank or eaten or just simply go along with it to get more information while Kikyo just stands there observing her.

"My dear. Would you come talk to us inside my hut. We would like to ask how you know about Inuyasha and his family."

The girl just looks at Kikyo adn nods her head following them to their hut.

Once inside they sat down and began talking.

"So please explain how you know all about me?" Inuyasha said a little pissed yet shocked.

"Well you see. My mother died a long time ago. Her name...well her name was Kagome. She passed away when I was 5. That's when I began to live with my sister. My grandfather Kouga, taught me and my sister everything. How to fight everything. It was sister's name is Kyrella. We were taught how to cook by our moms best friend Rin. She is Iashia's mother. And Inuyasha is her uncle. Anytime when you go out you take her because her dad is normally always gone on business trips. As for my dad I haven't seen him in a long time so I don't know where he is. I didn't really get to meet him either. Kyrella did."

That's when all the commotion hit. A soldier ran in to the hut. "My Lady! We're under attack by a demon demanding to have her."

"Demon. Wanting me. Bring it on." She grabs Inuyasha's sword and runs out of the hut seeing a clocked figure running around knocking out the soldiers. Not killing just knocking them out when she stops seeing her.

"Syiela!." The demon runs over to her as her hood falls showing her sister. "Hurt not are you?"

She shakes her head no smiling that her sisters there. Hoping maybe they could figure it out when Kikyo comes out and remembers her.

"You've grown up so much young child."


	5. Chapter 5: Catching Up

Chapter 5: Catching Up

"Demon. Wanting me. Bring it on." She grabs Inuyasha's sword and runs out of the hut seeing a clocked figure running around knocking out the soldiers. Not killing just knocking them out when she stops seeing her.

"Syiela!." The demon runs over to her as her hood falls showing her sister. "Hurt not are you?"

She shakes her head no smiling that her sisters there. Hoping maybe they could figure it out when Kikyo comes out and remembers her.

"You've grown up so much young child."

"Kikyo? Long time."

"Yes, it has been hasnt it?"

"I see you've met my sister Syiela. She hasn't caused any trouble has she?"

"Of course not. Please sit."

Kyrella sat down as Syiela layed her head against her sister's leg and started to fall asleep while Kikyo and Kyrella spoke.

"So how is it she knows about Inuyasha?"

"You remember when Rin and Sesshomaru got together and she got pregnant? So they went to the human for to raise the child?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well they named it Iashia. She is her best friend."

"That makes sense now. She doesn't know much though does she?"

"No, our mother kept her in the dark. How is our father Bankotsu?"

"He hasn't been around. But if I see Inuyasha I can ask."

"No, don't concern him with it. It's no big issue. But how is he?"

"Your mate?"

"Yes, Hiten?"

"Searching. For you. You told him you would be back soon and haven't been back."

"I got busy taking care of her. If you hear from him. Please tell him to send letters to Inuyasha and have him or Shippo deliver please."

"Of corse." Kikyo smiled at her old time friend.

Kyella smiled back hiding the pain of not knowing where her mate is or if he's ok.

"Something wrong?"

"No. No, nothing. Just it's changed since I was here."

"That it has. That is has old friend."


End file.
